Vampire Knight, les mystères des Yunaki
by Mina-Melanie
Summary: Mio et ses frères jumeaux Gabriel et Raphael débarquent à l'académie Cross après la mort de Rido. Yukie n'est pas la soeur de Kaname dans ma fiction. AidoXOC
1. Prologue Cher journal

**_Cher journal,_**

****  
**_Aujourd'hui encore nous avons tué des vampires mes frères et moi. Ils nous pourchassent sans arrêt ou plutôt ils me pourchassent sans arrêt. Nous savons que notre sang les attirent. Nous le savons mieux que personne. Les garçons utilisent leurs pouvoirs comme un nouveau jouet. Gabriel qui peux lire dans le coeur des autres et Raphael qui peux différencier les humains des vampires et il peut guérir ainsi que transmettre la douleur aux autres. Mais ils ne peuvent rien contre moi,Mio leur grande-soeur même si je porte mes 4 bracelets mes pouvoirs ne sont pas entièrement supprimé lorsque je les porte. Par exemple si l'un de mes frères chuchote quelque chose d'entièrement inaudible même pour un vampire je saurai ce qu'il a dit par le biais du vent. Alors peut importe, Gabriel ne peux pas lire dans mon coeur, si j'en ai toujours un... Par contre nous allons dans une nouvelle académie il s'agit de l'académie Cross, il y a des chargés de discipline et il y a deux classe: la Day Class (classe de jour) et la Night Class (classe de nuit). J'ai entendu parler qu'il y avait des chasseurs de vampires très réputés là-bas peut-être que dans cette école je trouverais enfin la paix._**


	2. Chapitre 1: L'arrivée des Yunaki

**Chapitre1: L'arrivée des Yunaki **

**Au portail de l'académie Cross:**

Mio: vous êtes prêts les garçons?

G.R."encore trop flemmarde pour mettre a chaque fois que Gabriel et Raphael parlent en même temps": OUI!

**Les jumeaux et Mio entrèrent dans l'académie.**

G.R.: c'est géant ici!

Mio: j'espère que l'on va si plaire.

Gabriel: en plus on se verra tous les jours.

Raphael: j'espère que nous serons dans la même classe.

Mio: oui sa serait bien pour vous deux.

?: Qui êtes-vous?

Mio: lorsque l'on demande à quelqu'un de se présenter on se présente avant. *c'est qui ce type il a les cheveux gris argenté avec des yeux violets. Gabriel a les larmes aux yeux il a lu dans son coeur je le lui avais pourtant interdit*.

?: Zéro Kiryu.

Mio: Mio Yunaki et voici mes petits frères Gabriel et Raphael, nous sommes nouveaux dans l'académie.

Zéro: suivez moi je vous emmène voir le directeur *j'avais pas entendu parler de nouveaux élèves et puis ils ont une odeur étrange pas des vampires, ni des humains* voila on est arrivé. Monsieur le directeur je vous amène les nouveaux.

Directeur: entrez. *saute sur Zéro qui l'évite et tombe par terre* Vous devez être Mio, Gabriel et Raphael Yunaki c'est sa?

Mio: oui *il est bizarre le directeur, il porte un tablier rose et des lunettes et c'est qui le type assis? il est grand brun et a des yeux marrons. Raphael se méfie de lui, ce n'est pas un humain* et vous devez être le directeur Kaien Cross, je ne me trompe pas?

Kaien: non et voici Kaname Kuran le responsable de la Night Class.

Kaname: enchanté de vous connaître.

Mio: nous de même.

Kaname: ils ne parlent pas?

Mio: les jumeaux calmez-vous je suis là, allez présentez-vous.

Raphael *chuchote*: sang-pur.

Mio: *un sang-pur?! pas possible on est vraiment malchanceux de toujours tomber sur des vampires* excusez-les.

Kaname: ce n'est rien *je me demande ce que le gars à dit je n'ai rien entendu même si j'ai une ouïe plus développé qu'elle mais il me semble qu'elle oui, elle s'est raidi*

Kaien: Vous serez dans la Day Class mais avant tout croyez-vous aux vampires?

Mio: ce ne sont que des légendes, des mythes sans vous vouloir offenser *j'espère que les jumeaux ont compris que je ne veux pas d'ennuie*

Kaien: vous aussi? *en regardant les jumeaux, qui hochèrent la tête* ok Zéro accompagne les à leurs chambres, tenez voici vos uniformes et vos emploi du temps.

Mio: merci monsieur le directeur.

**Mio, Gabriel et Raphael allèrent dans leur chambre, elles étaient côte à côte. Pendant ce temps au bureau du directeur.**

Kaien: alors Kaname?

Kaname: ils ne sont pas des vampires mais ce ne sont pas non plus des humains.

Kaien: Zéro a eu la même impression surtout que Mio a les yeux rouges.

Kaname: je pense que pour elle c'est naturel. On va les surveiller.

Kaien: oui mais fait attention Mio à l'air de protégé ses frères et eux leur soeur.

Kaname: elle ne veut pas les perdre et nous ne leur ferons aucun mal.

Kaien: oui je te fais confiance.

**Du côté des Yunaki.**

Mio: Gabriel, Raphael, qu'es ce qu'il c'est passé?

Raphael: Kaname est un sang pur et Zéro Kiryu un vampire de level D.

Gabriel: mais il déteste les vampires toutes la Night Class en est.

Mio: en plein dans la gueule du loup on dirait *soupire*

Raphael: on peut pas leur dire que l'on est au courant?

Mio: non sinon ils vont nous poser des question et nous auront de nouveaux des problèmes.

Gabriel: oui mais...

Mio: je sais Gabriel mais ça ira ne t'inquiète pas, mais plutôt vous deux interdits d'utiliser vos pouvoirs, sinon vous allez devoir porter vos bracelets!

Gabriel: j'ai pas fait exprès...

Raphael: moi non plus..

Mio: je laisse passer pour cette fois-ci maintenant allez vous coucher je vous réveillerez demain matin.

G.R.: bonne nuit *font la bise à Mio et retourne dans leur chambre se coucher*

**Mio quand à elle ne voulait pas se coucher tout de suite. Elle savait que si elle pasait par le couloir ses frères la trouverait. Donc elle décida de sauter par la fenêtre malgré qu'il y ai 2 étages en dessous d'elle, elle atteri sans trop de problèmes. Puis elle vit une sorte de parc où elle put admirer la Lune. Elle se posa sur un des bancs, lorsqu'elle senti quelqu'un derrière elle. Cette personne lui tint ensuite l'épaule, elle regarda derrière elle, elle vit un blond aux yeux bleus clair, il portait un uniforme blanc.**

?: bonsoir ma belle comment tu t'appelle?

Mio: lorsque l'on demande à quelqu'un de se présenter on se présente d'abord! *pas très poli les gars d'ici c'est le deuxième aujourd'hui*

?: tu dois être une nouvelle toi pour pas me connaître je suis Hanabusa Aidô de la Night Class.

Mio: *la Nigth Class...et mince un vampire* Mio Yunaki de la Day Class.

Aidô: Que fait une belle demoiselle dehors à une heure aussi tardive?

Mio: primo t'enlève ta main de mon épaule deuxio tu devrais être en cours non?

Aidô: tu n'es pas très gentille avec moi... tu me brise le coeur *enlève sa main de l'épaule de Mio*

Mio: je ne te connais pas alors aucune raison de l'être.

Aidô: dans se cas davrions nous faire connaissance? J'en ai très envie tu m'as l'air si délicieuse.

Mio: *il a les yeux rouges j'ai intérêt à filer avant que l'on ne cause des dégâts* pas moi et puis je ne suis pas si délicieuse que tu le penses. Il est temps que j'aille me coucher je te laisse à une prochaine peut-être.

Aidô: dommage j'espère vraiment que l'on se reverra très vite Mio *un sourire en coin*

**Mio partit en courant mal à l'aise de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Arrivé à sa chambre elle se coucha et s'endormi de suite. Au réveil, elle alla lever ses frères puis après s'être laver ils allèrent manger.**

Mio: bien dormi?

Gabriel: moi oui.

Raphael: pas moi il n'a pas arrêté de ronfler et de parler dans son sommeil.

Mio: la prochaine fois viens me voir.

Raphael: oui mais si tu dors?

Mio: ne t'inquiète pas et viens me voir.

?: bonjour vous devez être Mio, Gabriel et Raphael Yunaki non?

Mio: oui et tu es?

?: Yukie Cross la fille adoptive du directeur et la chargée de discipline enchanté de vous connaître.

G.R.: enchanté ma belle.

Mio: enchanté Yukie. Au faîtes c'est qui le deuxièmechargé de discipline? Il me semblait que vous étiez deux.

Yukie: c'est Zéro Kiryu l'élève qui vous a amené au bureau du directeur.

Mio: je vais de surprise en surprise moi *soupire*

Gabriel: pourquoi il a l'air si triste?

Yukie: triste?...il aime pas l'académie?... * c'est plus une question qu'une affirmation*

Raphael: les cours vont commencer pour nous on va y aller.

Mio: on se rejoint dans ma chambre se soir, sa vous va?

G.R.: oui! *partent en cours*

Yukie: ils ont l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier et toi aussi.

Mio: ils sont ma seule famille et les seuls à qui je fais confiance et vis vers sa.

Yukie: vous êtes très soudés vous avez de la chance.

Mio: qui sais? mes cours vont commencer j'y vais.

Yukie: attends moi je suis dans ta classe.

Mio: ok mais dépêche toi j'ai pas envie d'être en retard dès mon 1er jour.

1er chapitre de terminer vous en pensez quoi? Laissez moi vos impressions


	3. Chapitre2:La rencontre de la Night Class

**Chapitre2: La rencontre de la Night Class**

**Yukie entra en première dans la classe puis elle expliqua au professeur Yagari qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève puis Mio se présenta.**

Mio: bonjour à tous, je suis une nouvelle élève. Je suis Mio Yunaki j'ai 16 ans et je suis la grande-soeur de Gabriel et Raphael qui viennent eux aussi d'arriver ils sont dans une autre classe.

Yagari: c'est tout?

Mio: oui

Mio parti s'asseoir à côté d'une fille du nom de Sayori juste à côté de Yukie. Mio pensa que Yukie était une fille gentille, qui pardonne trop facilement mais qui n'a pas si peur du danger. Et que sûrement elle connaissait l'existence des vampires. Mais pas très intelligente et super naïve par contre -'.

**A la fin des cours.**

Yukie: Mio tu viens avec moi?

Mio: où ça?

Yukie: faire le changement de classe, les cours de la Night Class vont bientôt commencer.

Mio: si tu veux.

**Arrivé au portail du pavillon de la Lune, on entendit plein de Kya! c'était des jeunes filles qui criées comme des folles alors que Yukie essayait désespérément de faire reculer les filles et de les faire rentrer dans leur pavillon mais sans aucun résultat. Mio commencé a en avoir marre, elle s'avança et se mit à coté de Yukie puis se mit à crier:**

ARRÊTER D'HURLER ET RETOURNER DANS VOTRE PAVILLON AVANT QUE JE N'EN TUE UNE!

**Toute les filles se turent jusqu'à ce qu'une fille lui demanda qui elle était pour leur parler ainsi. Mio mit ses mains sur les épaules de Yukie.**

Mio: je suis Mio Yunaki à partir d'aujourd'hui j'aiderai Yukie lors du changement de classer alors tout le monde à son dortoir! et que sa saute!

**Toutes les filles retournèrent à leur pavillon. Du côté de la Night Class.**

Aidô: y a des nouveaux à la Day Class, j'en ai rencontré une, mon charme ne marche pas sur elle. Takuma a t-on avis es-ce qu'elle fait ça pour m'éviter? Sa doit être sa non?

Takuma: je pense plutôt qu'elle n'aime pas se faire draguer.

Aidô: je ne suis pas un drageur!

?: arrête de mentir.

Takuma: bonsoir Ruka j'espère que tu as bien dormi?

Ruka: sa aurait pu être mieux si Aidô n'avait pas fait un tel boucan.

Aidô: j'ai rien fait!

Ruka: tu parle! t'a pas arrêté de pleurer et de te demander pourquoi la nouvelle avait été aussi méchante avec toi.

?/?: oh ça c'est la honte.

Takuma: bonsoir Rima, bonsoir Shiki.

Shiki/Rima: bonsoir.

Aidô: vous entendez?

Ruka: tu veux entendre quoi?

Aidô: écouter juste.

Takuma: aucun bruit.

Rima: d'habitude les filles crient comme des hystériques.

Aidô: trop calme...

?: ce n'est rien juste un peu d'ordre qui a était remis en place.

Aidô: bonsoir Maître Kaname, que voulez-vous dire par là si je puis me le permettre?

Kaname: tu verras une fois dehors dommage que tu n'es pas regardé c'était un vrai petit spectacle.

Aidô: sa veut dire que je n'aurais pas ma dose d'admiration aujourd'hui *soupire*.

Takuma: c'est l'heure d'y aller tout le monde est prêt?

Tout le monde: oui!

**La Night Class sortit du pavillon de la Lune et virent une petite fille aux cheveux doré avec des yeux de couleur du ciel, elle ressemblait à une poupée "c'est tout sauf une poupée lorsqu'on la connait". Elle riait avec Yukie jusqu'à ce qu'elles virent les élèves de la Night Class. Mio fit un pas en arrière pour garder une distance entre elle et les vampires. Kaname prit la parole en premier.**

Kaname: c'est calme aujourd'hui.

Yukie: c'est grâce à Mio elle a réussit à les faire partir toute seule .

Kaname: félicitation.

Mio: je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi *regard noir à Kaname* mais pour Yukie.

Ruka: non mais tu parle sur un autre ton à Kaname *en colère*

Mio: je fais ce que je veux mais au lieu de parler aller en cours sa vaudrait mieux pour vous tous.

Aidô: aurais-tu peur de nous ma belle?

Mio: ne me parle pas dragueur du dimanche tu es né un siècle trop tôt pour pouvoir me charmer *faut pas que je m'énerve sinon mon pouvoir va être incontrôlable enfin le peu de pouvoir qu'il me reste*

Aidô: non mais tu te prend pour qui? Tu n'es qu'une petite humaine, fragile.

Mio: *c'en est trop* PRIMO JE SUIS PAS PETITE SECONDO JE SUIS PAS FRAGILE ET POUR FINIR TERCIO SE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES DES...

Mio ne put terminer sa phrase, des mains étaient posées sur sa bouche, elle tourna sa tête et vis ses deux petits frères éssouflés.

Gabriel: excusez notre grande-soeur.

Raphael: elle s'emporte assez facilement.

Aidô: vous êtes qui?

Gabriel: je suis Gabriel et lui c'est Raphael...

Raphael: ...on est les petits frères de Mio.

G.R.: AÏE!

Mio: *éssouflé* arrêtez de raconter des anneries!

G.R.: on ne raconte pas des anneries!

Mio: Yukie je rentre au dortoir bonne nuit.

Yukie: euh...oui bonne nuit.

G.R.: bonne nuit Yukie.

Yukie: bonne nuit les jumeaux. *les Yunaki partirent donc à leur dortoir*

Kaname: aurevoir Yukie nous allons en cour bonne chance pour ta ronde.

Yukie: merci bon cour Kaname.

**La Night Classe alla donc en cours.**

Aidô: elle m'énerve cette fille.

Ruka: moi aussi je ne l'aime pas.

Takuma: j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle allait dire au tercio.

Kaname: elle n'est pas censé être au courant de notre secret.

Takuma: pourtant j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait dire vampire

Kaname: elle a dit que ce n'était que des légendes pour elle pareil pour ses petits-frères. Mais elle m'intrigue, elle cache des choses, Takuma va voir si il reste des documents au Sénat sur elle et sa famille.

Takuma: oui monsieur *part dans sa chambre mettre des vêtements dans un sac*

Kaname: je veux que vous les surveillez chacun votre tour.

Tout le monde: OUI!

**Du côté de Mio.**

Mio: merci les garçons j'ai failli faire une bêtise.

Gabriel: il faudrait que tu ne les approche pas.

Mio: au moins je vais aider Yukie lors du changement de classe.

Raphael: pas question.

Mio: c'est bon si je porte mes bracelets.

Gabriel: NON! il faudrait te coudre la bouche.

Raphael: c'est toi qui nous a dit de faire attention.

Mio: je pars dès l'ouverture des portes alors tout ira bien. Aller maintenant allait manger puis au lit.

Gabriel: tu viens avec nous?

Mio: non je dois aller voir quelqu'un d'abord *désolé les garçons mais je n'ai pas faim*

Raphael: qui?

Mio: vous ne la connaissez pas allait manger avant qu'il ne reste plus rien maintenant.

**Les jumeaux partirent dîner puis se couchèrent. Sa faisait 5 mois qu'elle vomissait tous ce qu'elle mangeait pourtant elle était toujours aussi énergique et n'avait aucun problème ou enfin presque mais qui n'avait aucun rapport.**


	4. Chapitre3:Un souvenir fais son come-back

**Chapitre 3: Un souvenir fais son come-back**

_Les jumeaux partirent dîner puis se couchèrent. Sa faisait 5 mois qu'elle vomissait tous ce qu'elle mangeait pourtant elle était toujours aussi énergique et n'avait aucun problème ou enfin presque mais qui n'avait aucun rapport._

**Elle alla se coucher et s'endormi de suite.**

**Flash-Back**

_?: arrête de bouger et tout ira bien._  
_  
Mio: lâchez-moi, laissez-moi partir!_  
_  
?: tu a une si bonne odeur et ton sang doit être si exquis._

_Mio: ARRÊTEZ! *l'inconnu lui tenait ses poignets et approcha sa tête du cou de la jeune fille qui vit les yeux rouges de l'homme* ...vampire_

_?: je ne suis pas un simple vampire, jeune humaine mais Ridô Kuran, un sang-pur *sur ses mots il planta ses crocs dans la nuque de la demoiselle qui lui cria d'arrêter*_

_...O_  
_...Mi_  
_...Mio_

**Fin du Flash-Back**

?: Mio! Réveille-toi!

Mio: GABRIEL! RAPHAEL! *en pleure*

Gabriel: tout va bien on est la *la prend dans ses bras*

Raphael: ils ne te feront plus rien.

Mio: il est de sa famille...il est de sa famille...il doit mourir...pour son oncle...

G.R.: Mio qu'es ce que tu raconte?

Raphael: qui est l'oncle de qui?

Mio: Kaname...

Gabriel: Mio arrête de délirer réveille toi un peu!

?: qu'es ce que...Mio tu va bien?

Mio: ...

Raphael: Yukie?

Gabriel: recule toi tout va bien c'est juste un mauvais cauchemar.

Yukie: pourtant..

Raphael: ne t'inquiète pas ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Va continuer ta ronde on s'occupe d'elle.

Yukie: je repasserais *sort de la chambre*.

Gabriel: qu'a tu vu?

**Mio leur raconta son cauchemar, son souvenir...**

Raphael: je comprend mieux...

Gabriel: Ridô et Kaname...

Raphael: je croyais avoir entendu dire que Ridô était mort.

Gabriel: oui mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur il n'y a aucune preuve et on ne sais pas qui est ce qui pourrais l'avoir tué en plus que le Sénat n'existe plus sa va être n'importe quoi.

Mio: ils portent son odeur...

Gabriel: qui sa?

Mio: la Night Class et les chargés de discipline...

Raphael: il vaudrait mieux que tu te rendorme tu doit être fatigué.

Gabriel: ne fais rien d'insensé, reste au lit.

Mio: *il ne faut pas que je me rendorme, mes souvenirs vont revenir, j'en suis sûr* oui. Je vais mieux maintenant alors retournez vous coucher les garçons.

G.R.: tu en es sûr?

Mio: oui, oui allé ouste!

Raphael: bon d'accord...bonne nuit

Gabriel: bonne nuit.

**Les jumeaux sortirent se recoucher et Mio resta éveillé toute le nuit. Yukie ne passa pas comme elle l'avait dit. Mio réveilla les garçons après s'être lavée et habillée puis ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.**

Raphael: tu ne manges pas?

Mio: non j'ai pas faim "contrairement à moi "

Gabriel: si tu t'évanouis on t'aura prévenu.

Mio: c'est bon je vous dis!

?: tu va mieux Mio?

Mio: oui ne t'inquiète pas Yukie c'étais juste un mauvais rêve j'en fais souvent alors vaut mieux que tu t'y habitue rapidement.

Yukie: mais quel genre de rêve tu fais?

Mio: je ne sais pas je ne m'en souviens pas lorsque je me réveille *désolé Yukie mais je dois garder notre secret*

Yukie: c'est dommage que tu fasse des cauchemars et que tu ne t'en souviennes pas à ton réveil peut-être que l'on aurait pu trouver quelque chose.

Mio: j'y suis habitué.

Gabriel: *oui genre que tu a réussi à t'habituer à te souvenir presque toutes les nuits à revivre les moments de lorsque tu te fais mordre par un vampire* vous terminez à quel heure?

Mio: à 17h30 juste avant le changement de classe.

Yukie: d'ailleurs tu y pensais sérieusement à m'aider?

Mio: oui mais seulement pour le changement de classe.

Yukie: sa serait super Zéro est toujours en retard ou absent.

Gabriel: tu la fais rentrer avant l'ouverture des porte par contre.

Yukie: se dépend des fois elles s'ouvrent en avance.

Raphael: tu la fais rentrer avant!

Mio: RAPHAEL! GABRIEL! Sa suffit!

G.R.: NON! TU RENTRES AVANT!

Mio: on verra mais si on continu à parler on sera en retard.

G.R.: mais...

Mio: pas de mais! en cours!

Yukie: tu peux être très autoritaire des fois.

Mio: il le faut bien sinon ils ne m'écoutent pas.

**Ils partirent donc en cours. Mio préféra se mettre au fond de la classe pour une fois ainsi elle pourra repenser à se qui c'est passé lors de son cauchemar et de la veille. Mais surtout aux...**  
**...vampires**

?: tu as dis quoi?

Mio: rien *mince j'ai parlé à voix haute en plus c'est Zéro à coté de moi*

Zéro: pourtant je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu dire un truc.

Mio: je pensais juste au dirlo et à sa question sur les vampires *j'espère que sa va marcher*

Zéro: toi et tes frères avaient une drôle d'odeur.

Mio: tu parle comme si tu pouvais sentir l'odeur de chacun t'es bizarre *vaut mieux jouer la carte de l'ignorance* mais effectivement nous ne sommes pas normaux.

Zéro: et en quoi?

Mio: tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire nos secrets?

Zéro: tu en a déjà trop dis ou pas assez.

Mio: c'est pourquoi je te laisse le suspens.

Zéro: pffffffff...

Mio: écoute plutôt le cours au lieu de me parler.

Zéro: tu es dans le même cas que moi.

Mio: non moi je connais déjà tous le cours.

Zéro: sa m'étonnerai.

Mio: si je te dis qu'à la prochaine heure on a un contrôle sur l'Antiquité ou plutôt maintenant.

**DRING "je sais complètement pourris mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre des idées?"**  
**Ils sortirent tous de la salle et allèrent dans celle d'à coté pour l'histoire, elle se remit au fond de la classe et Zéro se mit à coté d'elle. La prof arriva et leur dit que...**

_Terminé le chapitre 3. Alors que va dire la prof Mio aura t-elle raison ou tord? Va t-elle révéler son secret à Zéro? Et juste pour la fin une image de Ridô


	5. Chap4: Les vampires passent à l'attaque

**Chapitre 4: Les vampires passent à l'attaque**

_Ils sortirent tous de la salle et allèrent dans celle d'à coté pour l'histoire, elle se remit au fond de la classe et Zéro se mit à coté d'elle. La prof arriva et leur dit que..._  
_  
_  
**La prof arriva et leur dit de ne sortir qu'une trousse, il y avait belle et bien un contrôle surprise sur l'Antiquité comme l'avait dit Mio.**  
**Après les cours, Zéro, Mio et Yukie vont au portail de la Night Class.**

Zéro: comment tu savais pour l'histoire?

Mio: instinct féminin je suppose.

Zéro: va falloir t'expliquer. *comment elle a pu savoir pour le contrôle surprise personne c'était au courant je suis allé demander au prof et il me l'a assuré*

Mio: c'est un pressentiment que seul les femmes on mais certaines...

Zéro: je parle pas de ça * elle se fout de moi là!*

Yukie: quelqu'un peut m'expliquer.

Mio: après l'ouverture des portes je t'explique.

Yukie: d'accord. "trop débile Yukie"

Zéro: t'es vraiment bête Yukie *soupire*

Mio: je suis d'accord *rigole*

Zéro: au boulot maintenant...

Mio: bonne chance!

Yukie: tu ne nous aide pas?

Mio: pas pour l'instant sinon je serai pas assez énervé pour les envoyer balader correctement.

Yukie: c'est quoi qui t'énerve?

Mio: elles n'arrêtent pas de crier et sa me casse les oreilles. D'ailleurs sa commence elles recommencent avec leur Kya alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore là. *commence à s'énerver*

Zéro: si elles sont toutes parties juste après je veux voir sa.

Mio: putain elles peuvent pas fermer leur grandes geules!

Zéro: plus calme du tout.

Mio: VOS GUEULES LES FILLES! RETOURNEZ À VOTRE PAVILLON ET TOUT DE SUITE! LA PREMIÈRE QUI CRIE QUELQUE CHOSE OU PARLE ELLE VA SE PRENDRE MON POING DANS SA TRONCHE COMPRIS?

**Toutes les filles hochèrent de la tête et partirent en se faisant toute petite.**

Zéro: t'es un sacré numéro *fou de rire*

Mio: désolé d'avoir crié *gêné*

Yukie: ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas rie.

Zéro: c'est juste que cette fille n'est pas normal. Même moi je ne fais pas cet effet aux filles.

Mio: stop les discuts! il y a des filles sur les cotés de la forêt qui essayent de passer par dessus le mur.

Yukie: où ça?

Mio: à droite.

Zéro: les filles descendaient de là immédiatement!

Fille1: si vous croyez nous faire peur!

Fille2: on ne vous laissera pas les élèves de la Night Class.

Mio: les filles vous devriez vraiment descendre avant de vous faire mal.

Fille1: pas question!

Mio: on vous a demandé gentillement de descendre alors vous DESCENDEZ ET TOUT DE SUITE! *regard noir*

**Les filles prirent peur et tombèrent du haut du mur. Mio et Zéro coururent les rattraper et y arrivèrent de justesse. La fille qui est tombé sur Mio la fie tomber parterre et elle se blessa au bras. Ses 4 bracelets se cassèrent mais elle ne s'en aperçue pas elle était trop concentré sur les faits et gestes de Zéro qui avait désormais les yeux rouges.**

Yukie: retournez à votre dortoir!

Filles: oui...*partirent au dortoire*

Mio: Zéro sa va? *contrôle toi merde!*

Zéro: laisse moi tranquille!

Mio: calme toi!

Zéro: je suis calme!

Mio: non tu ne l'es pas *les portes de la Night Class s'ouvrent*

Yukie: Mio bande ta blessure avec ce que tu a.

Mio: sa y est.

Yukie: *elle est rapide* Bonsoir Kaname.

Kaname: bonsoir Yukie.

?: elle a une bonne odeur malgré son caractère.

Kaname: Aidô!

Mio: laisse Kaname *ils ont tous les yeux rouges j'ai peur...*

Adô: tu es gentille par rapport à hier.

Mio: j'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui *la Night Class commença à partir sauf Aidô*

Aidô: mais dit moi tu t'es fait une belle blessure je pourrais en avoir une goutte ou deux de ton sang? *s'approche de Mio*

Mio: ne t'approche pas plus Aidô tu va le regretter.

Aidô: et pourquoi Maître Kaname est partie avec le reste de la classe.

Mio: ...arrête Aidô... *recule et a de plus en plus peur* ne t'approche pas!

Zéro: laisse la tranquille Aidô.

Aidô: *ignore Zéro* aller juste une goutte ou deux *ses crocs sont sortis*

Mio: NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI SALE VAMPIRE! *le sol se mit à trembler, les nuages à se rassembler, le vent à se déchaîner et les plantes à faner*

Aidô: alors tu es au courant?

Yukie: qu'es ce qui se passe un tremblement de terre?!

Mio: mes barcelets! *mince je les ai perdus faut que me calme avant de faire plus de dégâts* Yukie...calme toi...Zéro...essaye de tenir Aidô loin de moi...s'il vous plait...*la voix qui tremble*

Zéro: je le ramène à sa classe, Yukie va voir le directeur.

Yukie: mais...

Zéro,Mio: Yukie *elle part*

Zéro: Mio tu reste ici je reviens.

Mio: j'ai peur...les vampires sont en routes...ils arrivent...*elle est assise parterre les mains sur la tête elle tremble*

**Zéro partit avec Aidô, il a dû le traîner de force il ne voulait pas partir il voulait rester avec Mio. Arrivé à la Night Class.**

Zéro: je vous ramène un retardataire.

Kaname: merci Zéro un conseil tiens toi éloigné le plus possible de Mio.

Zéro: je ne t'ai rien dit et occupe toi de ce que tu dois faire plutôt Kuran.*repart* *il faut que je parte le sang de Mio m'attire de trpo Kaname contrôle les autres vampires je vais chercher ses frères*

**PDV Aidô:**  
Elle connait notre existence mais elle a peur de nous. Hier elle n'avait pas peur es-ce à cause de mes yeux rouges? J'aurais voulu rester et lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur que je ne lui ferais rien. Je veux y retourner mais...Maître Kaname ne voudra pas.

**Fin du PDV**

**Du côté de Yukie, elle vient d'arriver au bureau du directeur.**

Yukie: monsieur le directeur...

Kaien: ma petite Yukie que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

Yukie: ...

Kaien: *regarde Yukie* qu'es ce qui s'est passé?

Yukie:...Mi...o

Kaien: qu'es ce qui s'est passé avec Mio?

Yukie: ...

Kaien: où est-elle?

Yukie: portail...Night...Class

Kaien: j'y vais reste ici.

**PDV Yukie:**  
Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé...pourquoi se séisme? Comment Mio était-elle au courant des vampires? Elle avait eu peur lorsqu'elle a vu Aidô s'approcher d'elle avec ses yeux rouges...Es-ce que c'est elle qui a fait lever le vents, rassembler les nuages, faire trembler la terre et la fanation de ce qui l'entourai? J'ai peur...Que faire? Ses cauchemars es-ce à propos des vampires?

**PDV Kaien:**  
Qu'es ce qui a mit mon adorable Yukie dans cet état? Mio qu'es ce qu'elle est? J'ai crus ressentir une secousse tout à l'heure y a t-il une relation? Ou es ce que Mio s'est fait mordre? Il faut que je me dépêche avant que les choses s'empirent.

**Fin des PDV.**

**Mio était toujours assise parterre avec les mains sur la tête. **

**_Flash-Back. _**  
_Une rue sombre...personne...des bruits...des cris...au fond une fille...elle pleure...elle a peur...en face d'elle des yeux rouges...elle crie à l'aide...personne...ils sont là...ils sont revenus pour elle...des vampires..._

**_Fin du Flash-Back._**

Mio: j'ai peur...ils me veulent...ils ont faim...ils ont soif de mon sang...je vais mourir...non ils ne me tueront pas...ils ont besoin de moi...

?:calme toi!

?: ils ne vont pas venir!

Mio: Raphael! Gabriel! j'ai peur je sens leur odeur...

Raphael: tes bracelets?!

Mio: je ne sais pas...j'ai peur...ils se rapprochent...

Gabriel: Zéro tient toi éloigné d'elle!

Mio: Zéro est là?

Raphael: oui mais il ne te fera rien.

Mio: je sais lui il ne me fera rien c'est un Vampire Hunter après tout...

Zéro: comment le sais-tu?

Raphael: arrête de lire dans le vent grande-soeur!

Zéro: qu'es ce que sa veut dire?

Gabriel: on t'expliquera plus tard, il faut trouver un moyen de la calmer.

Mio: les garçons...

G.R.: qu'es ce qu'il y a?

Mio: ils sont là...

Gabriel: il n'y personne!

Mio: ils sont là...

Raphael: arrête Mio ce n'est pas marrant!

Zéro: c'est vous qui dîtes n'importe quoi? On est encerclé par des Level E.

G.R.: QUOI?!

Gabriel: il ne manquait plus que ça!

Zéro: vous en avez déjà tué?

Raphael: oui mais nos armes sont dans notre chambre dans ses cas-là on compte plus sur Mio qui peut les tuer assez facilement.

Zéro: elle n'est pas en état de se battre!

Gabriel :si elle le peut...GRANDE-SOEUR! Ses types t'ont fait du mal avant rend leur la monnaie de de leur pièce!

Mio: mais...

Gabriel: tu ne veux pas te venger? certains t'on privé d'une enfance normal et de nous! et puis ils doivent déjà tous avoir tué quelqu'un non?

**Des yeux rouges apparurent de tous les cotés comme Zéro l'avait dit ils étaient encerclé depuis un bon moment maintenant mais ils venaient de se rapprocher tous près de Mio en disant :**  
...:je t'ai retrouvé  
...: tu a une odeur si délicieuse  
...: j'espère que tu ne pas mourir "je vais pas tout mettre vous devez avoir compris, enfin j'espère"

**Puis ensuite un mur ou plutôt une sorte de sphère entourait Mio. On ne la voyait plus, ce qui l'entourait était une sorte de lumière aveuglante. Les vampires les plus curieux et impatients s'avancèrent et touchèrent la sphère. Les jumeaux dirent à Zéro de bien s'éloigner. Ce qu'il ne fait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il fait un pas en arrière en voyant que les vampires ayant touché la sphère étaient en poussière maintenant.**

Zéro: c'est une arme anti-vampire en elle même ou quoi?!

Raphael: tu a faux ce n'est pas elle qui fait ça.

Gabriel: ce sont les 4 éléments...

Zéro: mais comment?

Raphael: Mio est amis avec les 4 éléments enfin plutôt c'est plus qu'ils aident Mio mais aussi ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent c'est pour ça qu'elle porte des bracelets normalement pour enlever ses pouvoirs mais elle ne les porte pas.

Zéro: si elle a ce genre de pouvoir vous vous avez quoi?

Gabriel: je peux lire dans le coeur pour voir le passé de la personne et ses pensées.

Raphael: j'arrive à différencier les vampires des humains et je peux transmettre la douleur.

Zéro: vous êtes quoi exactement?

Raphael: notre soeur te l'expliquera.

Zéro: tu a lu dans mon coeur?

Gabriel: non mais je sais juste que tu es presque constamment triste ou tu a un sentiment se genre.

Zéro: vous n'avez pas intérêt de fouiller dans mon esprit!

Mio: et toi dans notre passé!

G.R.: GRANDE-SOEUR?!

**Mio avait fait disparaître tous les vampires le temps de leur discussion.**

Zéro: tu va bien?

Mio: oui désolé j'ai du vous faire peur.

Raphael: c'est pour ça que l'on t'avait dit de ne pas aider Yukie!

Mio: il va falloir que je lui parle mais avant directeur ce n'est pas bien d'espionner!

Kaien: découvert...*sort de derrière un arbre et s'approche d'eux*

Zéro: comment elle va?

Kaien: elle est en état de choc mais plutôt vous trois pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit?

Mio: je suis traqué par les vampires depuis toute petite alors avec la NighT Class non merci mais c'est surtout à cause de Kaname Kuran.

?: qu'es ce que j'ai pu vous faire?

Mio: veuillez m'excusez pour mon comportement indigne si j'avais su que vous étiez celui qui a tué Rido Kuran je vous aurai remercié dès le départ.

G.R.: quoi?!

Gabriel: attends c'est impossible tu a dis que c'était son oncle!

Kaname: comment êtes vous au courant?

Raphael: elle a lu dans le vent.

Mio: notre famille n'est pas normal mais vous le saviez déjà ça. Nous possédons des pouvoirs malheureusement nous sommes les derniers de notre famille. Je possède les 4 éléments et les garçons... *elle s'évanouis elle n'avait plus de force, quelqu'un la rattrapa de justesse et l'amena à sa chambre*

Alors que va t'il se passer vont-ils leur effacer la mémoire? Ou devront-ils leur donner des explications?  
J'espère que sa vous a plut.


	6. Chapitre5: Les éléments

**Chapitre 5: Les éléments **

_Mio: notre famille n'est pas normal mais vous le saviez déjà ça. Nous possédons des pouvoirs malheureusement nous sommes les derniers de notre famille. Je possède les 4 éléments et les garçons... *elle s'évanouis elle n'avait plus de force, quelqu'un la rattrapa de justesse et l'amena à sa chambre*_  
_  
_  
_  
_**Les jumeaux expliquèrent que leur famille est morte d'une maladie incurable enfin c'est ce que Mio leur avait dit et que seul eux peuvent avoir et qu'ils étaient toujours pourchassés par les vampires ayant bu du sang de Mio partout où ils allaient et qu'ils pensaient qu'être ci ils seraient en sécurité. Mais aussi ils leur dirent que Mio créait des bracelets réduisant les pouvoirs voir les annulés si ils sont faibles. Par contre ils n'expliquèrent pas ce qu'ils étaient, c'était à Mio de décider si ils avaient le droit de savoir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle vit un homme, elle ne voyait pas très bien mais elle sut qu'il était blond et plus grand que ses frères.**

Mio: Aidô?

Aidô: tu es réveillé? Tant mieux sa va faire 3 jours que tu dors.

Mio: 3 jours? sa va alors.

Aidô: non sa va pas tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu a eu peur de moi et pas de Zéro?

Mio: tu voulais mon sang, Zéro non.

Aidô: désolé...*baisse la tête honteux et Mio se mit à rire* qu'es ce que tu a à rire comme ça?

Mio: rien, je viens juste de comprendre que tu étais jaloux de Zéro.

Aidô: moi jaloux?! n'importe quoi!

Mio: laisse tomber, on en reparlera lorsque tu aura grandi dans ta tête. C'est qui qui m'a transporté ici?

Aidô: à ton avis?

Mio: je dirais Zéro ou peut-être l'un des jumeaux *on va voir qu'elle tête tu va faire*

Aidô: raté... *mine déçu*

Mio: *de nouveau entrain de rire* désolé c'était trop tentant de faire ça et puis c'est trop drôle la tête que tu a fais, c'est toi non qui m'a ramené à ma chambre?

Aidô: t'es entrain de te moquer de moi là?

Mio: tu a tout compris petit vampire.

Aidô: je ne suis pas un petit mais un grand vampire *encore si elle avait dit mon vampire*

Mio: pour moi tu sera toujours mon petit vampire. *il est trop mignon lorsqu'il ne veut pas me mordre ou me mettre en colère*

Aidô: ton petit vampire? *je préfère comme ça en tout cas* tu n'a plus peur de moi?

Mio: la non mais plutôt je devrais aller voir les autres parce que là ils veulent des explications .

Aidô: oui on devrait *j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle reste un peu plus avec moi je me demande si elle était méchante avec moi pour cacher son secret ou pas...*

Mio: toi t'a pas envie de me laisser partir non? *Ryu "explication dans peu de temps" devrait apprendre à ne rien dire si il continu à tout me dire y aura plus de secret pour moi faut que je refasse des bracelets pour eux.*

Aidô: mais n'importe quoi! Dépêche-toi plutôt d'aller voir Maître Kaname *super gêné, elle lis dans mes pensées ou quoi?*

Mio: ne sois pas gêné j'y vais.

**Mio sortir de la chambre et alla dans le bureau du directeur elle savait que Kaname et le directeur y étaient. Ryu le lui avait dit, il lui parlait constamment, ses frères disaient qu'elle lisait dans le vent mais chaque élément est une personne qui lui parle et l'aide. Ryu est le vent, Sei est l'eau, Ken la terre et Aon "le on se prononce en anglais* est le feu. Le vent la raison, l'eau la vie, la terre la protection et le feu la mort. Elle savait ce que Raphael et Gabriel leurs avaient dit mais aussi ce que voulait savoir Kaname et Kaien. Elle toqua à la porte et entra.**

Kaien: Mio je suis content que tu te sois enfin réveillée.

Mio: je suis désolé pour le dérangement que nous vous avons causé.

Kaien: ce n'est rien mais vous auriez dû nous dire la vérité dès le début.

Mio: je suis désolé mais si j'avais su le fonctionnement de cette école je vous l'aurai sûrement dit mais je ne pense pas que se soit ce que vous voulait savoir n'est ce pas Kaname?

Kaname: effectivement tes frères ne savent pas ce que vous êtes exactement.

Mio: et ils ne le sauront pas, ils ne doivent pas le savoir.

Ryu: fait attention *je sais Ryu je ne suis pas si naïve*

Kaname: alors?

Mio: vous ne le saurez pas vous aussi.

Kaien: et pourquoi?

Mio: Gabriel lira dans votre esprit il ne se gênera pas pour ça.

Kaien: tes bracelets ne marchent pas sur eux?

Mio: si mais ils refusent d'en porter et je ne veux pas les y obliger.

Kaname: comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas un vampire?

Mio: nous ne sommes pas affecté par le sang de vampire, nous mordre ou nous donner de voter sang ne servira à rien, nous ne nous transformerons pas contre noter volonté.

Kaien: intéressant...

Mio: ne cherchez pas à savoir ce que nous sommes ou notre passé sinon je serai obligé de vous tuer.

Kaname: ...

Mio: et je le peux *il est trop calme* mais d'abord je veux savoir quelque chose es-ce vous qui avait tué Ridô? *je connais déjà la réponse mais bon*

Kaname: moi et Zéro encore une fois ils ne nous ont rien dit mais vous avez du être une de ses victimes si je ne m'abuse?

Mio: pas une victime mais plutôt sa proie. Je m'échappais, il me rattrapais et me faisait payer ce que j'avais fait. Mais ça va faire 4ans que je ne l'ai plus vu. Je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous avais fait à votre oncle mais je ne pardonnerai pas que l'on fouille dans notre vie.

Ryu: il l'a déjà fait, il a demandé à un gars du nom de Ichijo de chercher des infos sur ta famille *il m'énerve vraiment se gars, j'ai l'impression de voir Ridô en face de moi, il est vraiment de sa famille*demain le gars revient ils sauront tout *pas question. Sei tu m'entends?*

Sei: oui Mio tu veux que j'agisse sur son cerveau? *tu peux lui faire oublier?* il risque d'y avoir des séquelles c'est pas grave, non? *effectivement il ne faut pas que Gabriel et Rapahel soient au courant du véritable passé de notre famille*

Aon: je peux aider? *on ne va pas les tuer pas pour l'instant *dès que ne m'oublie pas! *ne t'inquiète pas Aon je t'appellerai même en premier si tu veux* vaux mieux!

Ken: n'oublie pas ta protection *oui je vais penser à tout, je ne vais pas remettre les bracelets à condition que vous vous tenez tranquille*

Ryu: je me tiendrais tranquille

Sei: moi aussi

Aon: sauf si on veut te tuer.

Ken: je suis du coté d'Aon *seulement et seulement si! d'accord?*

Ryu/Sei/Ken/Aon: OUI!

Kaien: blablabla *un résumé ^^' s'il te plait*

Ryu: tu va être la chagé de discipline dans la Night Class et il t'est interdit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour tuer les vampires. *et mes frères?* avec toi *les chambres?* pavillon de la Lune *Yukie?* elle est en cours elle a besoin de savoir *merci Ryu* derien Mio.

**Que va t-il donc se passer Mio et ses jumeaux en chargés de discipline à la Night Class es-ce sans risques? Et pourquoi Mio est-elle si gentille avec Aidô? es-ce juste passager? Ou bien définitif? Que se passera t-il demain lorsque Ichijo va revenir?**


	7. Chapitre6: Une humeur Changeante

**Chapitre 6: Une humeur changeante **

_Ryu: tu va être la chagé de discipline dans la Night Class et il t'est interdit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour tuer les vampires. *et mes frères?* avec toi *les chambres?* pavillon de la Lune *Yukie?* elle est en cours elle a besoin de savoir *merci Ryu* derien Mio._  
_  
_  
Mio: j'ai compris mais à condition que les vampires ne m'approchent pas sinon je les tuent.

Kaname: ils ne le mériteraient pas.

Mio: ils ont déjà tué.

Kaname: certaines non.

Mio: tous sans exception ont déjà tués.

Kaname: avez-vous des preuves?

Mio: des disparitions, des coïncidences de lieu...

Kaien: ça suffit!

Mio: vous avez raison Mr. le directeur, il me semble aussi que les cours de la Night Class vont bientôt commencer.

Kaien: déjà?! ah oui! bon votre nouvelle unifo...

Mio: je sais dans ma nouvelle chambre.

Kaien: euh oui...*je ne vais pas réussir à m'y faire*

Mio: je peux ne pas assister aux cours?

Kaien: pourquoi?

Mio: je connais tous les cours et contrôle. Tout ce qu'i savoir.

Kaien: désolé mais je ne peux pas t'y autorisai.

Mio: *je ne vais pas insister je dois me dépêcher pour parler à Yukie* bon je vous laisse au revoir.

Kaname: à tout à l'heure.

**Mio partit au pavillon de la Lune. Ses affaires y avait déjà été transféré , le gardien était au courant il ne lui dit donc rien. Ses frères étaient entrain de dormir ils avaient réussi à avoir le même rythme que les vampires en 3 jours. Mio mit son uniforme blanc et pris son brassard de chargé de discipline.**

Ryu: ton petit blond est debout il t'attends dans le salon *merci de me le dire mais la prochaine fois laisse moi la surprise s'il te plait* d'accord.

**Elle descendit en bas voir Aidô, elle arriva derrière lui.**

Mio: tu fais quoi?

Aidô: rien j'attends *elle m'a fait peur!* et toi?

Mio: je vais voir Yukie, j'ai à lui parler.

Aidô: tu n'a rien à me dire?

Mio: de quoi tu parles?

Aidô: laisse tomber...

Mio: ah non t'a commencé, tu me dis!

Aidô: plus tard...

Mio: non tu dis! *je peux pas lire dans les pensées moi! il m'énerve*

Aidô: plus tard j'ai dis alors plus tard! *je peux pas lui dire comme ça...*

Mio: j'ai compris pas besoin de me crier dessus tu va réveiller tout le monde! *pourquoi il ne veut rien me dire?!*

**Mio partit en claquant la porte et se diriger vers le cours que devait avoir Yukie. Elle toqua à la porte, elle entra c'était le prof Yagari.**

Mio: désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de la chargée de discipline Yukie Cross.

Yagari: Mlle Cross et Mr Kyria allez-y.

Mio: *pas besoin de Zéro! quoi que si il veut en savoir plus lui aussi...* nous n'avons besoin que de Mlle Cross Monsieur.

Yagari: prenez-le il est entrain de dormir.

Mio: alors qu'il se lève, Yukie si tu veux bien me suivre?

**Yukie hocha la tête et un des élèves réveilla Zéro en lui disant qu'il devait me suivre aussi. Il traîna du pied en venant avec son regard qui dis: je vais te tuer ou tu va me la payer! On sortit de la salle de classe et nous allions dans la sorte de parc de ma première nuit ici. Ryu c'était tut depuis qu'il lui avait dit pour Aidô.**

Mio: si vous avez des questions c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Yukie: qui est tu?

Mio: Mio Yunaki.

Yukie: qu'es-ce que tu es?

Mio: désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire sous peine de mort.

Zéro: tu n'es pas un vampire, ni une humaine non?

Mio: oui.

Zéro: qu'es-ce qui c'est passé?

Mio: mes frères et moi avons des pouvoirs, les 4 éléments sont en moi, tandis que Gabriel et Raphael...vous le savez déjà il me semble non?

Zéro: oui mais je veux que tu me dise qu'es ce qui c'est passé l'autre soir pas vos pouvoirs.

Mio: disons juste que mes bracelets se sont cassés et du coup mes pouvoirs ont été libéré et avec la colère que j'avais en voyant un vampire qui essayait de me mordre, ils sont devenus incontrôlable.

Zéro: depuis quand connais tu l'existence des vampires?

Mio: depuis que je suis né.

Yukie: pourquoi tu n'avais rien dit dès le départ?

Mio: t'es comme ton père toi *soupire* parce que je ne savais rien sur la Night Class, le véritable rôle des chargés de disciplines...

Yukie: ...

Mio: d'autres questions?

Zéro: immortel?

Mio: je ne sais pas je n'ai que 16 ans après tout *c'est faux je le sais très bien mais je ne peux pas leur dire...* Autre chose?

Zéro: rien.

Yukie: as-tu déjà tué?

Mio: *la question qui tue* oui, des vampires et des humains. *Yukie avait vraisemblablement peur et Zéro n'avait pas changé on dirait qu'il me fait confiance, qu'il croit en moi je souris*

Yukie: pourquoi les as tués?

Mio: ils méritaient de mourir pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

Zéro: du genre?

Mio: les pires actes que des humains peuvent faire à d'autres. Viol, maltraitance, tue des innocents, marché noir et plein d'autres.

Yukie: tu n'a pas tué d'innocents?

Mio: non et j'ai pour règles de ne tuer que ceux qui ont commis un crime ou qui sont sur le point de le commettre. C'est bon ou pas? *je commence à en avoir marre de leurs questions mais c'est moi qui suis venu les chercher pffff...*

Ryu: n'oublie pas de remercier Zéro pour avoir tué Ridô *merci Ryu*

Zéro: je n'ai plus rien à demander.

Yukie: pareil pour moi.

Mio: bon ba moi si. Zéro. Je te suis reconnaissance d'avoir tué Ridô Kuran. Mais aussi celle que vous avez connu le 1er jour c'était moi aussi. Bon je vais vous laisser je retourne à mon pavillon sa va bientôt sonne. Si les folles sont encore là vous pouvez toujours m'appeler et je viendrais vous aider. *clin d'oeil et repart à son pavillon*

**Arrivé au dortoir tout le monde était debout maintenant. Raphael et Gabriel étaient entrain de parler avec Aidô et un autre gars grand, avec des cheveux roux, on dirait qu'il porte un masque, aucun sentiment ne s'affiche sur son visage. Raphael a sentis ma présence, enfin c'est ce que Ryu me dit, il avait raison je l'entendis crier: Elle est là! Puis il m'ouvrit la porte et me tira par le bras.**

Mio: calme toi Raphael, je vais pas me mettre à courir pour m'enfuir.

Raphael: mais il faut absolument que tu les connaisse, ils sont entièrement différents de ceux que l'on a rencontré auparavant

Mio: *je retira mon bras, je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il me disait* en quoi sont-ils différents? Pour moi se sont tous les mêmes, des tueurs!

Aidô: on est pas des tueurs!

Mio: vous avez déjà tous tué un innocent, pour moi vous êtes des tueurs!

Aidô: alors si des humains tuent des innocents ils n'ont rien? C'est ça? *qu'es ce qu'elle a? Ce matin elle était super gentille et là c'est tout le contraire.*

Mio: j'ai déjà tué des humains pour ça mais pas autant que des vampires de votre espèce. *tout les vampires étaient choqués que j'ai tué des humains*

G.R.: GRANDE-SOEUR!

Raphael: tu avais promis de ne plus en parler!

Mio: tu crois vraiment que je vais me taire face à cette bande d'assoiffé de sang?!

Aon: une baston! une baston! une baston!

Ryu: tais-toi Aon! et laisse la se calmer!

**A votre avis cela va t-il se terminé en bain de sang? Ou se calmera t-elle? De quoi voulait parler Aidô? Et qu'es ce que ces mystères qui tournent autour de la famille Yunaki?**

Avez-vous apprécié ce chapitre? Es-ce que la taille du chapitre vous va ou pas? Es-ce qu'il faudrait plus de descriptions et moins de dialogue ou pas? S'il vous plait dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez comme ça je pourrais améliorer mon écriture.


	8. Chapitre7: Cours à la classe de nuit

Le chapitre est plutôt calme je vous préviens mais bon après ça va s'activai et le prochain chapitre devrait un peu plaire au fan de Zéro .

**Chapitre7: Cours à la Night Class**

****_ Aon: une baston! une baston! une baston!_

_ Ryu: tais-toi Aon! et laisse la se calmer!_

**EN PDV Mio:**

Mio: FERMEZ-LA!

Ruka: mais pour qui tu te prends?

Mio: je suis Mio, Yunaki Mio. Si l'un de vous ose m'approcher pour boire de mon sang je le tuerai vous m'avez bien compris? Et ce n'est pas une blague! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les yeux rouges que je suis comme vous!

Gabriel: arrête! ça suffit maintenant tu viens à peine de te réveiller alors il faudrait que tu te repose au lieu de crier!

Mio: et cela vaut pour tout le monde pour un simple level E comme pour un sang-pur!

Gabriel: MIO!

Raphael: grande-soeur ça suffit, ils sont gentils tu verra.

Mio: vous êtes trop naïfs vous deux. Mais bon ne venez pas vous plaindre après. Une dernière chose: je sais, je connais chacun de vos mouvements qu'il y en ai un qui s'amuse à découvrir notre passé ou no secrets il subira le même sort que celui qui voudra boire notre sang. *regarde Kaname qui vient d'arriver* Peu importe qui c'est le type que ce soit Takuma ou bien Zéro. Je m'en fiche!

Gabriel: j'en ai marre Mio arrête tu en a dis de trop et trop c'est trop!

**Gabriel me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il veut jouer à ça on va être deux à y jouer. Je lui donna à mon tour un petit coup on se chamaille gentiment et on rigole. Il savait que le fait d'avoir tant de vampires devant moi me faisait plutôt peur et que c'était pour ça que j'agissais ainsi. J'avais honte de ce que je venais de faire, je venais d'oublier l'un de mes principes: ne préjuge pas un vampire avant d'être un buveur de sang, c'est une personne comme les autres. Et en plus j'ai dit indirectement que je savais que Takuma Ichijo était parti pour découvrir notre passé.**

Raphael: content que tu sois de nouveau toi-même.

Mio: désolé les garçons...

Gabriel: c'est pas qu'à nous que tu devrais t'excuser.

Mio: je vous demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai dis toutefois ceci était la vérité *s'adressant à tous les vampires*

G.R.: MIO!

Mio: bon maintenant que tout est clair il faudrait se mettre en route pour ne pas être en retard en cours.

**J'avança pour sortir, mes petits-frères me suivaient et la Night Class sortit aussi petit à petit, Aidô étant le premier. Je le reconnais bien là même si ça ne fait même pas une semaine que l'on se connait.**

Mio: Ryu tu veux bien m'amener mon sac s'il te plait?

Ryu: je l'ai mis dans la salle de cours.

Mio: merci.

**J'ouvris le portail et je vis Yukie qui avait vraiment du mal avec les filles tandis que Zéro leur disait de na pas franchir une ligne qui est invisible. Je riais de voir la situation et lorsque les grouppies me virent, elles se raidirent et commencèrent à parti, je riais de plus belle.**

**Mio: on dirait qu'elles ont vraiment peur de moi.**

**Yukie: oui c'est un avantage pour nous mais ça ne te gène pas?**

**Mio: pas du tout, on se voit plus tard je vais en cours.**

**Yukie: oui à plus tard.**

**Je me remis en marche vers la salle de cours M05, salle d'histoire. Ryu ne veut pas me dire qui est le prof il veut me faire la surprise. J'entra, il n'y avait personne dans la classe j'alla au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre là où mon sac était. Je m'assis j'ai dû marcher plus vite que les autres pour qu'ils n'arrivent que un quart d'heure plus tard. Aidô vînt s'asseoir à coté de moi, je me demande si il va me dire ce qu'il voulait tout à l'heure "petit rappel dans le chapitre précédent lorsqu'elle descend de sa chambre, Aidô attendait et lui a demandé si elle n'avait rien à lui dire".**  
**La cloche sonna tous les élèves de la Night Class était là, les jumeaux c'étaient assis au premier rang de la colonne du milieu. Un prof entra c'était Mr. Yagari, il est donc lui aussi au courant de l'existence des vampires mais ça en est un ou pas...je pense pas il serait brûlé par le soleil sinon. Un Vampire Hunter? Je tourna la tête vers Aidô, il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je crois bien qu'il a compris... O/O**

**Aidô: un problème? (^-^)**

Mio: aucun.

Aidô: tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il est?

Mio: ...

Aidô: tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir?

Mio: je le sais déjà! *je ne vais pas lui faire plaisir en lui disant que je voulais savoir*

Aidô: ah bon? Alors il est quoi?

Mio: un humain *ça au moins j'en suis sûr*

Aidô: pourquoi il est dans notre classe?

Mio: parce qu'il connait votre existence et qu'il sait ce défendre contre vous *ça c'est logique parce que sinon il ne pourrait pas être ici dans cette classe*

Aidô: c'est quoi son véritable métier?

Mio: ...*Ryu! il en veut pas me répondre Aon, Ken, Sei vous le savez? Ils ne répondent pas eux aussi? Saleté vous allez me le payer bon autant dire ce qui m'est passé par la tête tout à l'heure* Un vampire hunter.

Aidô: mince moi qui croyait que tu ne le savais vraiment pas... *boude*

**J'avais donc bel et bien raison. Ouf!**

Mio: autrement tu voulais que je te parle de quoi tout à l'heure?

Aidô: de quoi tu parle?

Mio: de ce que tu voulais me dire avant que je ne sorte voir Yukie et Zéro.

Aidô: tu es allé voir Zéro?

Mio: ba oui si j'explique à l'un faut que j'explique à l'autre, bon tu voulais me dire quoi?

Aidô: pas obligé...

Mio: bon tu t'explique!

Aidô: qu'es ce que tu es?

Mio: c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir?

Aidô: non c'est juste que je trouve pas juste d'être le seul à ne rien savoir.

Mio: *soupire* je ne peux pas te dire ce que je suis mais je ne l'ai dis à personne et je ne le dirai à personne mes frères ne le savent pas eux même alors je ne le dirai pas. Et si tu veux savoir quelque chose demande à Kaname parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie de le redire ça va faire la 3ieme fois que je le dis et j'en ai marre. Et écoute plutôt le cours sinon tu ne va pas réussir aux examens.

Aidô: il n'y a pas d'examen.

Mio: ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié mais écoute quand même le cours.

Aidô: mouais mais bon tu devrais toi aussi écouter le cours.

Mio: je le connais par coeur.

Aidô: la chance...

**On arrêta de parler jusqu'à la fin des cours après je parti dnas ma chambre j'avais 1h avant de devoir faire des rondes lorsque la Day Class avait cours pour être sûr que aucun vampire n'était sorti du dortoir mais ça sert à rien de faire une ronde si on sait par défaut qu'il n'y a pas de vampire dans les environs. Donc 20min après avoir commencé les ronde je rentra et j'alla me doucher puis me coucher, enfin un bon lit et un moyen de me reposer tout en réfléchissant. Je réussis à m'endormir tant bien que mal. Je me réveilla il restait environ 5h avant le début de mes cours, je préfère aller me promener que de rester dans mon lit. J'arriva près d'une grange il y a des chevaux et une personne allongé dans la paille je n'arrive pas très bien à voir qui c'est mais en tout cas il est de la Day Class vu son uniforme.**

J'imagine que tout le monde a compris de qui il s'agissait enfin pour tout ceux qui on vu l'anime ou lu le manga, vous le savez mais surprise pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Des questions, des critiques n'hésitez pas!


	9. Chapitre9: Une transformation, un secret

**Chapitre 9 : Une transformation, un secret.**

_ Je m'assis contre un arbre me tenant le coeur, la transformation commençait à me transformer..._

**PDV Gabriel :**

Elle nous a menti sur notre passé mais je me suis énervé trop vite tout à l'heure si elle l'a fait c'est pour nous protéger. J'en suis sur, mais de quoi ? Lorsqu'elle a appelé Raphael je suis venu avec lui, elle ne lui avait rien dit à part qu'il devait se dépêcher de venir au portail de l'académie. Une fois arrivé nous l'avons vu, elle haletait beaucoup, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout ça se voyait de loin, pas autant que la fille qu'elle a remis à mon jumeau mais suffisamment pour que même un aveugle sans aperçoive. Elle repartit presque aussi vite qu'elle est venu, rien n'allait pour elle, elle pleurait ce qui est rare pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne pleure jamais, je voulais la suivre essayer de faire quelque chose pour elle, mais je ne peux rien faire je ne le sais que trop bien. Je restai sur place mon frère était dans le même état que moi, on regardait l'horizon pensant que nous pourrions la voir revenir mais nous savions pertinemment que c'est impossible. Il dut la serait trop fort puisque nous l'entendions gémir de douleur même si Raphael peut soigner les blessures du corps il suffit de faire quelque chose pour rappeler les blessures du cœur, il me la passa il était trop faible ses pouvoirs l'on vidé. Nous nous retournions et l'emmenions discrètement à notre chambre ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéale entouré de vampire mais nous ne laisserons personne s'approchait d'elle tant que notre grande-sœur ne serait pas de retour. Nous passâmes le portail sans savoir pourquoi je murmurai ses paroles En m'adressant à ses esprits des éléments, s'ils existent réellement, ils devraient pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Je n'aime pas la voir souffrir elle est notre seule famille la seule personne sur qui nous pouvons nous reposer entièrement, celle qui nous élever, celle qui nous a tout appris, la seule que nous pourrions mourir pour elle. Mon jumeau pense la même chose que moi je le sais puisque depuis notre naissance nous avons un lien télépathique Mio n'est pas au courant et il ne voudrait mieux pas qu'elle le sache d'ailleurs. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle mais plutôt devant l'inconnue.

Gabriel : tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Raphael : ça ne fait aucun doute. Par contre il faudra faire attention à son réveil de ne pas la brusquer, d'après son état sa famille c'est fait attaquer par un vampire elle doit être la dernière survivante.

Gabriel : j'espère que son sang n'attirera pas trop les vampires.

Raphael : on passe par les douches avant ?

Gabriel : tu penses que Mio dirait quoi ?

Raphael: ...on le pose sur le lit et on la surveille si on ne veut pas se faire disputer.

Gabriel : oui à ton avis elle a quoi pour être dans un si mauvais état ?

Raphael : je ne sais pas j'ai réussi à ressentir certaines de ses émotions mais je ne peux pas dire ce qu'elle avait et toi tu as réussi à lire dans ses pensées ?

Gabriel : non, tu as ressenti quoi ?

Raphael : de la peur, de la douleur, de la compassion.

Je me demande si elle avait peur que je me mette en colère à cause de tout à l'heure quand j'ai réussi à accéder à ses pensées ou si c'est à cause de la petite. Elle doit avoir à peu près 8 ou 9 ans si jeune elle a déjà perdu ses parents la pauvre... je posai la fille sur mon lit et Raphael alla chercher une bassine rempli d'eau et des serviettes puis il commença à en passer sur les vêtements pour enlever un peu de sang et il lui laissa une serviette sur le front elle transpirait beaucoup.

Raphael : elle reviendra quand à ton avis ?

Gabriel : lorsqu'elle se sentira mieux, elle reviendra ne t'inquiètes pas elle ne va pas nous abandonner.

Raphael : oui tu as raison après tout c'est Mio ^^.

Gabriel : oui même si...

Raphael : oui il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne connaissons pas d'elle même si c'est notre sœur.

Gabriel : comme les mystères autour de notre famille et de ce que nous sommes.

Raphael : ni humain, ni vampire et notre famille morte à cause d'une épidémie.

Gabriel : nous sommes les derniers de la famille.

Raphael : dès qu'elle rentre interrogatoire !

Gabriel : sans moi *soupire*

Raphael : ne te dégonfle pas maintenant ! Si on veut connaître la vérité il faut bien poser des questions !

Gabriel : je n'ai pas envie...

J'ai l'impression que si on l'interroge elle va en souffrir en repensant au passé.

Toc toc toc

Gabriel : c'est qui ?

? c'est Aido.

Gabriel : entre.

Aido : qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

Raphael : Mio nous l'a amené dans cet état je l'ai soigné mais elle a besoin de repos.

Aido : elle c'est faite mordre par qui ?

Gabriel : un Level E je pense mais on n'en sait rien elle est venue puis elle est repartie presque aussitôt.

Aido : je vais la chercher.

Raphael : ça ne sert à rien tu ne la trouveras pas.

Aido : tu ne peux pas le savoir sans avoir essayer.

Gabriel : nous avions déjà essayé une fois mais elle crée une illusion pour être seule ainsi personne ne peux la voir.

Aido : mon odorat est plus puissant qu'un humain je la trouverais à coup sûr mais vous devriez essayer de trouver quelque chose pour masquer l'odeur du sang parce qu'on le sens à 3 kilomètres à la ronde.

Gabriel : c'est bien gentil mais tu veux que l'on fasse comment ?

Aido : ça c'est votre problème je vais la chercher.

Il est parti aussi vite que Mio j'espère qu'il va la trouver mais aussi qu'il va réussir à trouver un moyen pour qu'elle aille mieux.

PDV Aido :

C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Moi qui voulais parler à Mio elle disparaît. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais je dois la trouver avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de mon absence mais aussi de celle de Mio. Je sens son odeur dans presque toute la ville mais elle n'est pas très récente j'arrive près d'un quartier délabré dans une maison son odeur est forte j'y entre l'odeur du sang est aussi puissante que l'odeur de Mio, je montai à l'étage je vis 2 cadavres, 2 adultes, un homme et une femme et un tas de poussières sûrement le vampire qu'elle a tué. Un objet attira mon attention, un sac, je regardai à l'intérieur il contenait une magnifique robe rouge, son odeur est dessus, elle l'a porté, elle a du l'oublier. Je le pris avec moi et sortis de la maison je sentais quelque chose d'anormal se passait près d'une forêt. Je me dépêchai l'odeur de Mio y était un peu dissimulé mais il y a une chance pour qu'elle y soit. Je vis une lueur enfin une lumière de quelle couleur ? Je ne peux la décrire elle passe par toutes les couleurs. Je m'approchai de plus en plus lorsque j'entendis une voix, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait c'était plus un murmure d'ailleurs, puis elle devint de plus en plus forte, elle me disait de m'éloigner de retourner de la où je venais. Mais je compris que cette voix c'était celle de Mio, un peu déformée mais c'est la sienne.

Aido : Mio qu'es ce qui se passe ?

Mio : va t-en !

Aido : non !

Mio : je ne veux pas que tu me vois !

Aido : mais…

Mio : pas de mais ! Pars je rentrerai toute seule !

Aido : pas question !

Mio : pars s'il te plait…

Aido : je ne regarde pas si tu veux.

Je me retournai et je sentis que la lumière baissai il n'y avait presque plus de lumière puis je sentis Mio s'avançait elle me prit la joue et je la regardai.

Mio : regarde alors ce qui ne devrait pas exister ce qui devrait mourir.

Je la regardai je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleurai je la regardai elle qui est si belle elle m'inspire la nostalgie, la tendresse, la générosité mais aussi la souffrance, le vide…tellement de sentiments contradictoire.

Mio : tu n'aurais jamais du voir ça.

Aido : pourquoi tu t'ais caché ?

Mio : parce que personne ne dois être au courant sous peine de mort mais je pense que je peux te faire confiance.

Elle est belle, elle possède des ailes blanches avec des nuances noires, physiquement elle a grandi elle ressemble non pas à un ange mais plutôt à un démon, un démon des plus séduisants mais des plus tristes. Un démon que j'enlace, que je sers contre mo, je sens ma gorge me brulait mais je m'en fiche je ne veux pas lui faire mal.

Mio : je n'aurais pas du exister…

Aido : non parce que sinon on ne se serait pas connu.

Mio : mais es ce vraiment important pour toi ? Après tout tu es un vampire.

Aido : être un vampire ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de cœur.

Mio : dit le bourreau de cœur.

Aido : au moins je te fais sourire.

Mio : désolé…

Aido : pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Mio : va savoir.

Aido : on rentre ?

Mio : oui.

Et voila c'est terminé, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Un rejet

**Chapitre 10 : Un rejet**

_Aido : on rentre ?_

_Mio : oui._

PDV Mio :

Je réussis à me calmer et redevins normale mais j'étais à bout de force et Aido le compris rapidement et heureusement je ne sais même pas si j'aurais pu arriver jusqu'à l'académie dire qu'i peine 2h j'ai tué un vampire là je me retrouve dans les bras de l'un d'entre eux et je rougis…JE SUIS UNE IDIOTE ! J'ai dit l'un des secrets de vampire à quelqu'un et Gabriel ne va pas tarder à être au courant des fois je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux que je le force ainsi que Raphael à porter certains de mes bracelets. XXX pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas les bracelets confectionnaient par Mio ont comme effet d'annuler les pouvoirs mais si ils sont trop forts ils les réduisent Je suis bien dans ses bras, je le regarde attentivement et je remarque un sac qu'il a au bras…ce ne serait pas…je dois me faire des idées mais bon je demande, pas grave.

Mio : Aido ?

Aido : ouais ?

Mio : tu as trouvé où se sac ?

Aido : il est à toi non ?

Moi : donc tu es allé dans la maison…

Aido : oui et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la petite tes frères s'en occupe bien.

Mio : à ton avis elle va pouvoir rester à l'académie ?

Aido : de toute façon on ne va pas pouvoir lui effacer seulement les évènements qui se sont passés chez elle donc comme elle connait notre existence il y a des chances pour qu'elle puisse.

Mio : dans se cas je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste avec nous !

Aido : faudra que tu en reparles avec le directeur et Maitre Kaname.

Mio : eux ça sera simple mais avant il faut que je sache si elle veut rester avec nous mais aussi avec des vampires tout autour d'elle.

Aido : ce n'est pas sur qu'elle veuille.

Mio : je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, ni la forçait.

Aido : le directeur l'a prendra peut être.

Mio : on verra ça plus tard, on arrive dans combien de temps ?

Aido : une dizaine de minutes, on n'était pas loin de l'académie. C'était le parc juste à coté avec le lac.

Mio : ah ok…

Nous arrivions au portail, je lui demandai de me reposer au sol, ce qu'il fit. Nous avancions vers notre dortoir. Entré dedans, nous vîmes Kaname, Kain, Shiki, Ruka et Rima. Je crois qu'il va y avoir quelques complications pour aller voir la petite.

Mio : une explication ?

Kaname : et pas qu'une.

Mio : ses parents se sont fait tués par un vampire.

Kaname : tu aurais du lui effacer la mémoire.

Mio : je ne suis pas un vampire ! *mais je peux quand même le faire mais pas question sur elle !*

Ruka : tu parles autrement à Maitre Kaname !

Mio : je lui parle comme je veux je ne fais pas partie de votre système. Et j'ai autres choses à faire !

Sur ses mots je montai les escaliers et allai voir dans la chambre de Gabriel et de Raphael. Je toquai puis j'entrai.

Mio : elle va bien ?

Gabriel : on ne sait pas, son état n'est pas encore très stable.

Mio : merci les garçons…

Je m'approchai du lit de la petite, et m'assis parterre. Je lui pris la main et parlai avec les éléments. Ils me dirent qu'elle irait mieux dans quelques jours, qu'elle était juste fatiguée et qu'elle a subis un trop grand choc. Aon me fit penser que Ichijo rentrai aujourd'hui et que je devais absolument lui effacer la mémoire même si je suis contre le fait de le faire j'y suis obligé pour préserver les secrets de ma famille. J'aimerais oublier des choses mais je sais que si j'oubliais quelque chose je ne le supporterais pas, j'ai déjà du oublier des choses, je ne veux pas en oublier d'autre c'est mon passé qui fait de moi ce que je suis. Les garçons me laissèrent seule avec la petite. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, de ne pas avoir senti l'odeur plus vite. Je vais devoir partir m'occuper du délégué de la classe. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance et qu'es ce qui m'a pris de le dire à Aido ? En plus dès qu'il va voir Gabriel…M***E ! J'avais complètement oublié le pouvoir de Gabriel. Si il l'a croisé il va arriver dans moins de 5 secondes.

BAM ! "le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre je sais toujours pas génial mais si vous avez des propositions de son je prends"

Qu'es ce que je pensais ? Le voila très en colère…

Gabriel : qu'es-ce que c'est que cette transformation ? Ça veut dire quoi ce qui ne devrait pas exister ? Qui sommes-nous réellement ? Qu'es-ce que tu nous caches ? Pourquoi notre sang attire les vampires ? Pourquoi surtout le tien ? Qu'es ce que…

Mio : une chose à la fois. C'est ma véritable apparence, je suis ce qui n'aurait jamais dû exister je ne peux pas encore te dire le pourquoi. Et si je cache quelque chose c'est pour votre bien à toi et ton frère. Ensuite nous ne sommes pas entièrement frères et sœurs c'est pourquoi mon sang les attire plus que le votre.

Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort… Je n'aurais pas dû dire la dernière phrase.

Gabriel : que veut tu dire par nous ne sommes pas entièrement frères et sœurs ?

Mio : je suis une enfant illégitime de notre père, une parmi tant d'autres…

Gabriel : ça veut dire que nous avons d'autres demi-frères et demi-sœurs ?

Mio : non.

Gabriel : alors pourquoi une parmi tant d'autres ?

Mio : parce que les autres sont toutes mortes.

Gabriel : que veut tu dire par la ?

Mio : je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que nous sommes les seuls restants de notre famille.

Gabriel : et comment peut tu en être aussi sûre ? Comment es-ce que je peux te faire encore confiance après tout les mensonges que tu nous a dis ?

Mio : fais comme tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre si il t'arrive quelque chose parce que tu es au courant de ce que je suis ! Dis toi bien que si je fais ça c'est pour vous protéger mais après tout peut être que je n'ai jamais été la bienvenue parmi vous deux. Peut être n'étais je qu'un bouche trou ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! Après tout je n'aurais jamais dû exister…

Gabriel : oui tu n'aurais jamais dû exister et encore plus jamais nous rencontrer !

Mio : … alors c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? J'étais vraiment idiote de croire que j'avais de l'importance à tes yeux… *pleure*

Gabriel : attends ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire *pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi !*

Mio : c'était très claire pour moi ! Adieu Gabriel…

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'a dit ça… Je ne veux pas en entendre plus…Pourquoi es-ce que tout se termine toujours ainsi ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal ? J'ai juste fait ça pour les protéger ! De toute façon peut importe ce que je fais je suis toujours rejeté par les autres alors autant que ce soit maintenant que plus tard…

Fin des PDV

Mio partit de l'académie, elle se baladait dans la ville avec ses vêtements encore tachés de sang et le visage humide elle avait du mal à réfréner ses envies de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse elle avait déjà tellement pleuré à cause de toi et de rien elle c'était promis de ne plus pleurer mais depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans cette établissement elle n'arrive plus à se retenir. Elle pleurait, elle marchait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Le paysage défilait autour d'elle les boutiques de bijoux, les restaurants, la sortie de la ville, la forêt… Elle veut sa liberté pouvoir être une fille normale, une fille qui n'a pas besoin de faire attention au monde qui l'entoure elle veut des parents, de la famille sur qui compter des gens à aimer et qui l'aimerais en retour. Elle pleure encore et encore ne sachant pas trop où aller elle avançait, elle ne voulait plus être ici elle voulait être autre part tout oublié même si elle deviendrait un fantôme. Elle n'entendait plus les voix des éléments, ils savaient qu'elle n'allaient pas bien ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était rejetée et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois… Tellement perdu qu'elle ne s'aperçu même pas que des gens la suivaient, ils gardaient leurs distance avec elle, ils voulaient la tuer, ils voulaient la goûter, ils voulaient se venger, ils avaient SOIF…


End file.
